Power of Two
by oswaldftw
Summary: Clara helps the Doctor save Amy, but Rory is no where to be seen. Whilst the girls wait in modern day London for the Doctor to return, unexpected feelings spark between them. (Cheesy? Eh, I lack the skill to be concise/summarise. Apologies.) Pondffle/Clamy/Pondswald. (It has varying names..) fic.


**_*BOLD- A/N SO SKIP PAST IF YOU LIKE*_**

**_A/N- Hello! I never really introduced myself before, but hello! _**

**_Well, first things first: I hope you're enjoying my writing so far! I'm enjoying writing it, even so and just a note, I love to hear feedback. How you're liking/disliking, constructive criticism etc…_**

**_I also have an apology about my other fics. I have exams, so when I've been meaning to upload, revision sidetracks me but hey ho they shall be up very soon! _**

**_Another thing. Prompts. I love writing and have many ideas of my own, only a few of which I post BUT if you'd like to see anything specific, let me know and I'll jump on it. _**

**_About this fic: So, I've shipped Pondffle/Clamy for a long while, but multiple people have ship bashed or not been accepting (It's getting better…) but really, I finally started writing this and I'm kind of happy with it so finally got round to typing it up. Hopefully, I shall be on top of updates soon and bye bye lovely people reading this – oswaldftw._**

**_PS. Eleven situation. Imagine the christmas episode happened, bar the last thirty odd seconds. So, he's 'young again' and hasn't regenerated into twelve. (That explanations a whole new *unuploaded* fic.)_**

* * *

_Don't let him see the damage._ Those words echoed through Amy's head, bouncing from ear to ear involuntarily as a constant reminder of her past. She didn't want to forget it, she couldn't- but telling herself she'd see hi- _them _again seemed to be a clear lie. That made it harder for her to present those words to the page. They were more painfully written tan read, and everything was almost a new fairytale in itself.

"Hello old friend.."

* * *

"Doctor?" Clara tilted her head at the odd but young looking man, who seemed to be reading something from the screen attached to the TARDIS' central console, a curious look on her face.

"Yes?" The Doctor squinted to note the last few numbers that interested him before averting his gaze to look at the young brunette.

"Your past." She took a deep inhalation of breath, discreetly, feeling rather nervous to raise the topic.

"The past? What past? There's lots if past. An infinite amount, in fact. Past, present and future, for that matter. Just depends on who and when you are. Oh, it's I-"

"No." Clara stopped him from elaborating his pointless speech referring to the tenses further, by sternly enforcing the two letter word. You didn't let me speak. Doctor I said _your_ past. I've seen some of it, I've dreamt some of it, I've even been a part of some of it… Ish. But as you quite rightly pointed out, there's an awful lot of it."

"I don't see what you're getting at." The childish faced man whipped a pair of round-framed glasses from his nose and placed them in is jacket lining.

"I mean… we've saved Gallifrey, stopped Trenzalore… for now. Doesn't that count for something?" He stared across at her blankly, prompting for an explanation with more clarity. "Amy and Rory. What if you can see them again?"

"That's impossible." He shook his head, looking down at the floor, before looking back at Clara, almost to reassure her of this. "No." She just returned a sympathetic, encouraging smile, her voice softening as she spoke.

"I was impossible once." He didn't want to admit the small possibility, nor get his hopes up with the chance it'd work and his hopes up if it wasn't going to work.

"It's too risky." The look on his face showed defeat, though there was a sense of hope in those big, sad, eyes. This statement had no effect on Clara; She was aware how much they meant to him and _he_ meant a lot to her.

"What about just letting them know that you're okay.. You knowing they're okay.. A letter, a call? Or I could go back?" She suggested, cautiously stepping beside him.

"It wouldn't work, no. I can't take the TARDIS back there, nor myself and I'd have to take you." Clara looked to the floor with this statement, considering options and finalising a plan.

"Still got that vortex manipulator? The one given to UNIT?" He mumbled some sort of confirmation to her. "Well, surely it must have enough power to use again?"

He sighed, knowing that she was right. "Two or three trips, yes."

"I can go and bring the two of us back? You meet us in my time. It could easily work."

It was a few seconds before Clara could make out anything other than a series of 'um's, a mass of mumbles and flapping of the Doctor's arms. After a long pause, he finally let his arms fall to his side, exhaling.

"Alright, alright- Give it a go… As long as you get out there alive. But if this doesn't work, Clara Oswald, we're not trying again."

"Okay, but I promise I'll be safe." She smiled brightly and the genuine excitement was clear on her face. She'd only ever met the ponds once (Well, an _echo_ 'met' them.) and seen a picture of Amy and gaped at her extraordinary legs, but a chance to get them back? She knew he'd be delighted.

"Oh, by the way." The brunette turned to face the doctor having started walking off to get ready. "A _Jack _was mentioned to do with the manipulator." She smirked across to him, with faint memories of the flirt within the Doctor's time stream. "When am I going to meet this captain?"

The Doctor's cheeks flushed a shade darker than his usual remote pink tinge, analysing her facial expressions. "Clara! No, just, never." He turned away from her, trying to remove the image of her _challenging_ Captain Jack Harkness upon his arrival. At least it wasn't an unmarried pond, he thought.

* * *

They allowed time for Clara to prepare herself- She'd agreed to go that day and he could catch up in an instant. Personal research was carried out, with great help from the site her own teachers and her _as_ a teacher stressed not to use, Wikipedia, of where they'd likely be and more about the time. History was never her favourite and turning up in a tight skirt only covering half of her thighs would hardly be appropriate. She also took note of co-ordinates for the Vortex Manipulator, just incase, as she was liable to in situations of the sort, she forgot.

After being wished luck, the VM zapped her back to the unfamiliar chaos of 1930s New York. Se knew finding the tall redhead and her husband, who she vaguely remembered the sight of wouldn't have been the easiest task, but she was grateful for the headstart she had. Some things suggested it was fate for her to rescue them, and they'd been hinting things all along.

Clara thought a sit down would benefit her before she proceeded. She could soak in the culture, top up her energy levels, adapt to how people of this time were. Using the Vortex Manipulator was more tiring for a human such as herself, than she remembered it to be previously. She founds a suitable place to perch down and enjoy a cup of tea, reading through both her own notes and recent headlines, to get a feel of the city if she was questioned. Even though it was so different, she kept the same, positive attitude- This plan _would_ work.


End file.
